


who gets lost at ikea? (we do)

by leeidknow



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Español | Spanish, IKEA, M/M, They are dumb, they get lost in ikea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeidknow/pseuds/leeidknow
Summary: Día 2 de fictober 2019.Prompt: “Just follow me, I know the area” + blankets.Tras mudarse a un nuevo piso, Jisung y Changbin se dan cuenta de que no tienen suficientes mantas para dormir esa noche. Con una hora para que cierre, ponen rumbo a Ikea.(El nombre alternativo de este fanfic es "Estantería Jïsukng y Mesa auxiliar Chkãngbik.")





	who gets lost at ikea? (we do)

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí hay muchas inaccuracies como por qué no hay guardias de seguridad o por qué no hay cámaras o sensores de movimiento, pero me da igual porque es mi fic. Sue me. (aún no lo he revisado, así que lo siento de antemano por cualquier desastre)
> 
> Enjoy!

¿Qué hacían dos universitarios delante de Ikea a las nueve de la noche, tan solo una hora antes del cierre de la tienda? Esa es la pregunta que cualquier transeúnte o guardia de seguridad se habría hecho al ver a Jisung y a Changbin discutiendo por quién sería el primero en entrar por la puerta giratoria. Parecía que no se decidían a poner pie dentro, haciendo amago de meterse cada vez que venía pero terminando por arrepentirse a medio camino, al juzgar que ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Jisung! Lo estás haciendo mal. —Reñía el más mayor de los dos, colocando una mano delante del otro chico para que no se adelantase. Era una suerte que la mayoría de gente a su alrededor estuviera saliendo y no entrando del edificio, pues estaban formando un buen tapón. — A la de tres. ¿Estamos?

— Sí. Venga. Empieza a contar. Vamos. Estoy ready.

Jisung dio varios saltitos en el sitio, como para calentar antes de terminar de una vez con ello. Changbin movió su brazo de donde lo había colocado, para alzar una mano e ir contando con los dedos. Esperó pacientemente a que la puerta volviera a abrirse y…

— Una… Dos… Tres: ¡¡ahora!! —Se metieron a toda prisa en la estancia circular, atropellándose el uno al otro. Por el brío con el que lo hicieron no faltaron ni los quejidos ni los empujones. Changbin le dio uno particularmente fuerte a su compañero para que no se quedase quieto y entrase a la tienda en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Si tenía que dar más vueltas iba a echar la cena.

Se doblaron por la mitad, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y bufando como si hubieran realizado un gran esfuerzo físico. No parecían especialmente avergonzados del numerito que acababan de montar, al igual que no podrían explicar por qué se habían empeñado en pasar por esa engorrosa puerta cuando a pocos centímetros de distancia tenían una más normal. Orgullo, probablemente. Una vez se hubieron recuperado, cruzaron miradas.  


Tenían una misión. Una misión de vital importancia, que hacía sombra a todas las demás misiones jamás planeadas.

Ese mismo día habían terminado de mudarse a un apartamento compartido con otros tres chicos para pasar el resto del año escolar. No obstante, al terminar de meter cajas y maletas, habiéndose sentado en el suelo frío de la cocina, se habían percatado de una cosa: no tenían suficientes sábanas y mantas para todos y aún no había calefacción. Es por ello que Jisung y Changbin, junto a sus otros compañeros, Chris, Felix y Hyunjin, se habían batido en un duro duelo de piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién se acercaba a Ikea a comprar lo que necesitaban. Los dos primeros, como puede deducirse, habían perdido. El calor corporal de sus amigos estaba en sus manos, y tenían que actuar rápido.  
  
Mientras que Changbin examinó el perímetro con la mirada para poder encontrar a alguien a quien preguntar o un mapa, Jisung tiró de su manga y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras mécanicas.  
  
— Uh… ¿Sabes a dónde vas? —preguntó, dejando que le mangonease hacia los escalones. No tenían tiempo para esperar a que las escaleras les llevasen a la primera planta, por lo que subieron dando pasos amplios. Jisung iba primero, sin darle una respuesta hasta que no llegaron a suelo firme.  
  
— Claro que sí. Tú solo sígueme, que me conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.  
  
Changbin se preguntó cuánto se miraba su amigo la palma de la mano. Esperaba que fuera a menudo, o estaban fastidiados. Jisung siguió caminando, seguro de sí mismo. El más bajo no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que cerró la distancia para ir a la par.  
  
— Supongo que debe estar cerca de la zona de dormitorios… Estamos donde los baños. —Juzgó Changbin, humedeciéndose los labios como tic nervioso. Era un chico muy calmado y no solía expresar de forma física cuando estaba estresado. Es por ello que solo alguien con buen ojo captaría el significado tras la forma en la que su nariz se arrugaba de vez en cuando. Por suerte, Jisung le conocía mejor de lo que conocía Ikea.  
  
— Relax, tronco, relax. He estado en este sitio más veces que en mi casa. Uh… A la derecha.  
  
… Aunque, según quien lo oyese, quizá eso no era decir mucho. Dejando de lado interpretaciones, sí que era observador con Changbin. Le resultaba una persona interesante. Con capas, como Shrek. Lo cierto es que al ver que su amigo había perdido a piedra, papel o tijera, se había dispuesto a hacerlo lo peor posible para acompañarle en esa odisea. No es que no le apeteciera ir a Ikea con Felix, Hyunjin o Chris, pero… Para empezar, Felix tenía cara de cansado, Hyunjin y él seguro que se habrían perdido el doble, y con Chris ya pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. No obstante, Changbin y él habían coincidido poco durante el verano y mucho menos durante el año anterior. Las desventajas de que uno de sus mejores amigos fuese un año más mayor que él. Estaba entusiasmado por comenzar a vivir con cuatro de sus siete personas favoritas en el mundo y, sobretodo, por acercarse a Changbin.  
  
Lógicamente, la sección de dormitorios debía ser la más grande, ¿no? Pues no tenían ni la más menor idea de dónde se estaban metiendo. Jisung de vez en cuando parecía titubear, pero antes de que Changbin fuera capaz de cuestionar su sentido de la dirección, este seguía caminando, cualquier rastro de duda completamente disipado. No iba a mentir, le estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? No es como si Google maps sirviera también para Ikea. Llegaron a la zona restaurante, que ya estaba completamente vacía. Por haber, no había ni dependientes tras las barras. Changbin se sacó el móvil del bolsillo: eran las diez menos cuarto. La tienda cerraría en seguida.  
  
— Eh, deberíamos irnos yendo. Ya compraremos las mantas en otra ocasión.  
  
Pensó en repetir lo que había dicho, ya que Jisung no daba señales de haberla oído. Su ceño estaba fruncido con firmeza, y en sus ojos brillaba una determinación de hierro. Era un chico competitivo como ninguno, lo que a menudo resultaba en escenas como esa. Changbin resopló e hizo aspavientos con la mano frente a su rostro. Esto pareció hacer efecto, pues Jisung negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios.  
  
— Vamos a conseguir esas mantas como que me llamo Han Jisung.  
  
— ¿Cuándo te has cambiado el nombre? —Lanzó Changbin de vuelta. A su compañero no le hizo tanta gracia, pero él no pudo reprimir unas cuantas risas agudas. — Pues nada, si estás tan empeñado, tendremos que correr. Pero si dan menos cinco y no lo hemos encontrado, nos vamos.  
  
— Me parece un buen trato. Sugeriría hacer una carrera a ver quién lo encuentra antes, pero esto está un poco desierto, así que… —Dejó la frase en el aire. Lo más sensato era mantenerse unidos, o, ¿quién sabe?, puede que al día siguiente apareciera en las noticias que un asesino en serie había cometido dos crímenes en la sección de cocina de Ikea. Además, a Jisung le daba mala espina tanto decorado tan vacío.  
  
Con esta premisa, aumentaron el ritmo de sus pasos hasta casi correr por todo el edificio. No se dejaron ni un solo rincón y, por fin, a las diez menos cinco minutos justos, encontraron la tierra prometida. En una cesta vieron un enorme montón de mantas, mientras que en una estantería dieron con las sábanas. Changbin se apresuró a coger seis pares de los primeros y Jisung hizo lo mismo con el resto de la mercancía. Sin aliento y sintiendo cómo les caía una pequeña gota de sudor por la frente, se miraron, eufóricos.  
  
— ¡Lo hemos conseguido! —Exclamó Jisung, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Changbin no pudo evitar imitarle, sintiendo la adrenalina. Esa noche no solo iba a dormir calentito, iba a dormir con la conciencia tranquila.  
  
El más mayor elevó una de sus manos, sujetando el montón de mantas con un solo brazo, para que Jisung le chocase los cinco. El chico lo hizo, con fuerza, tirando sin querer unas cuantas sábanas. Masculló un “oh, maldita sea”, antes de agacharse para recoger el estropicio. Cuando todo volvió a estar en sus manos, se sopló el flequillo para apartárselo de la cara e hizo un gesto afirmativo en dirección a Changbin.  
  
— Vámonos, a ver si llegamos a la caja.  
  
Tan solo pudieron dar dos pasos antes de quedarse en oscuridad total. Si aquella escena hubiera sido propia de un dibujo animado, tan solo se habrían visto los ojos de los dos chicos, grandes y blancos, tratando de escrutar algo en la absoluta negrura. Tras un par de segundos de completo silencio, Jisung se aventuró a hablar, en voz muy baja y suave, incluso algo temerosa.  
  
— Hyung. ¿Estás ahí? —Preguntó, aunque era obvio que no se había desvanecido. Sin embargo, quería asegurarse.  
  
— Sí. No te muevas, voy a buscarte… OW. Auch. —La razón de ser de esos quejidos era la cesta metálica que había servido de contenedor para las mantas: Changbin se había chocado contra ella. Sin soltar su tesoro, extendió un brazo, buscando al otro chico como si fuera ciego. No lo encontró donde lo había visto por última vez, ya que Jisung era físicamente incapaz de hacer lo que le pedían y se había movido.  
  
— No te encuentro. ¿Seguro que estás ahí? —La voz de Jisung provenía de algún lugar detrás de él.  
  
— Te he dicho que te estuvieras quieto. —Refunfuñó Changbin, dándose la vuelta para dar de una vez con su acompañante.  
  
Y tanto que dio. Se chocaron el uno contra el otro, con fuerza. Por suerte, Changbin controlaba y consiguió que lo único que tocase el suelo fueran las sábanas. Como había encontrado a Jisung, sujetó su muñeca, para no perderle.  
  
— No veo un pimiento. —Han Jisung, capitán obvio. Sin el lastre de las sábanas (no se había molestado en recogerlas: ya daba lo mismo), utilizó su mano libre para sacar su teléfono y alumbrar con la pantalla. Changbin también abandonó las mantas, encendiendo la linterna de su propio móvil.— ¿Y ahora?  
  
Changbin se quedó en silencio, no teniendo ni la más mínima idea de cómo proceder. Jisung, que tan seguro había estado con respecto a la dirección a la que ir, estaba esperando a que el mayor hiciera una decisión. Esto era algo extraño, pues, por sus personalidades, era Jisung el que normalmente tomaba la iniciativa. Changbin era más indeciso, mientras que el menor no dudaba. Hacían un buen equipo, en ese sentido. Pero Jisung se sentía perdido. Su plan se había desmoronado cuando habían cerrado con ellos dentro.  
  
— ¿Por qué no buscamos la salida? —Sugirió Changbin, no muy seguro de sus propias palabras. Jisung murmuró un "hm" afirmativo, y se libró del agarre de Changbin en su muñeca. El más mayor estuvo a punto de rechistar, pero antes de ser capaz de hacerlo Jisung entrelazó sus dedos. Así se sentía más seguro.  
  
Se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida de aquella sección, descubriendo, para su desgracia, que la puerta para escapar del área de dormitorios había sido cerrada con llave. Jisung le dio un par de golpes, frustrado.  
  
— ¿¡Quién demonios está a cargo de cerrar este Ikea!? —Gritó, su agobio palpable en la voz.— ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON EL ENCARGADO! ¡¡DEJADNOS SALIR!!  
  
Changbin miró con los ojos como platos a Jisung. Woah. Nunca le había visto perder tanto los papeles. Dio un tirón a su mano, para que le prestase atención.  
  
— Sung. Sungie. —Llamó, dando pequeños tironcitos hasta que le miró. Una vez lo consiguió, colocó la mano libre sobre su mejilla.— Respira, venga. Conmigo. Y una, dos... Uuuh. Yooooh.  
  
Esa exhalación de aire hizo que Jisung soltase una suave risita. Mira que el mayor era tonto. No obstante, le imitó, sintiendo como la presión en su pecho disminuía y respiraba un poco más tranquilo. Pronto ambos se estaban sonriendo. Changbin apartó la mano que reposaba en su mejilla, carraspeando y metiéndola directa en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Gracias. —dijo Jisung, volviendo a respirar hondo por si acaso. Sin “yooh” añadido, por supuesto. Dio un apretón a su mano y miró a su alrededor, a las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la linterna. Le recorrió un escalofrío.— Este sitio me da una mala espina terrible. ¿Podemos meternos en un cubículo que parezca una habitación normal y hacer como si no estuviéramos encerrados en Ikea?

Cuando lo decía así, la situación parecía mucho más graciosa, por lo que Changbin se puso a reír. Rectificó rápidamente, volviendo a carraspear y farfullando un “vaya, tengo la garganta fatal…” para disimular. Aquello era bastante innecesario, de todas formas, pues ahora que Jisung estaba más calmado podía reírse sin ningún problema.

— Sí, vamos. —Respondió Changbin, comenzando a andar hacia uno de los decorados más apartados. Era un poco ilógico, pues cuanto más apartado más difícil les encontraría alguien que quisiera sacarles. No obstante, en su cabeza tenía sentido: si alguien quería secuestrarles, también le resultaría más complicado dar con ellos.

Se instalaron en la habitación como si fuera suya. Jisung se sentó en la cama, rebotando un poco por lo mullida que estaba. Mientras tanto, Changbin se paseó por la estancia, probando a encender todas las lámparas que encontraba. No había suerte, debían de haber apagado la electricidad en toda la planta. Eso era muy inconveniente, ya que tenía entre manos dos elementos muy contradictorios: una ardilla con miedo a la oscuridad y un móvil con 19% de batería. Dejó este sobre la mesilla de noche, sentándose al lado de Jisung.

— ¿Cuánto te queda de batería? —Preguntó, pues si su propio móvil se moría, siempre tendrían otro. Jisung sacó el susodicho del bolsillo, inspeccionando las barritas en la parte superior.

— Treinta y cinco. ¿Les mando un mensaje a los otros para que sepan que estamos bien?

— Oh, buena idea. —Changbin asintió con la cabeza, alzando su propio teléfono de donde se encontraba y entrando en el groupchat. No había leído ninguno de los cuatrocientos mensajes, pues lo tenía silenciado debido a lo mucho que hablaban a veces. La verdad, él tampoco podía quejarse. Era tan hablador o más que el resto. En pocos instantes vio como la burbuja de texto de Jisung aparecía, rezando:

**sung ♡:** nos hemos quedado encerrados en ikea 🤣😜🥶🤡

**sung ♡:** volveremos al piso mañana, perdonad por las mantas ✋

Changbin alternó la mirada entre la retahíla de emoticonos con los que Jisung había bombardeado al grupo y su cara, serio. Se estaba mordisqueando el labio, y se notaba que, pese a estar más tranquilo que antes, seguía tenso. Volvió a mirar al grupo.

**chris hyung ♡:** ....?

**lix ♡:** sure, jan

**hyunjin ♡:** os habéis fugado???!!!¿’¿’``

**sung ♡:** 😜😜😜😜😜

Changbin bloqueó la pantalla del móvil y lo volvió a dejar en la mesilla, con la linterna encendida. Probablemente la batería moriría pronto, pero no le importaba. Jisung hizo lo mismo, procediendo a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama.

— Cuando era pequeño me imaginaba durmendo en Ikea, pero ahora no me parece tan divertido.

Una risa salió de los labios de Changbin, aunque sabía que el comentario de Jisung no pretendía ser gracioso.

— Bueno, otra cosa no, pero no se puede negar que las camas son cómodas. —Acto seguido, se tumbó a su lado. Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, hasta que la linterna se apagó, probablemente porque le quedaría menos de 5%. Jisung se quejó entre dientes, demasiado bajo como para oírlo, y se giró hacia Changbin.

— ¿Enciendo mi linterna?

— No, mejor no. Si se te acaba a ti la batería nos quedamos completamente incomunicados. Así que supongo que es hora de dormir. —El más mayor también se giró, haciendo sonar los muelles de la cama.

El silencio volvió a alargarse. Los pensamientos en las mentes de ambos jóvenes eran similares, pues los dos se estaban cuestionando si el otro estaría dormido.

— Oye…

— ¿Sigues…?

Habían decidido hablar al mismo tiempo, por lo que sus palabras se habían mezclado y ninguno había entendido nada. Volvieron a reír.

— Tú primero. —Pidió Jisung.

— Solo quería preguntarte que si seguías dormido. Pero veo que no.

— Pues no. Estoy despierto como un búho. Y aburridísimo. Y tengo frío. —El de menor edad se revolvió, para levantar las sábanas y meterse debajo. Lo cierto es que dormir en vaqueros no era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Cuando lo consiguió, Changbin fue detrás. No es que tuviera mucho frío, pero suponía que si ambos estaban bajo las mantas sería más fácil dormir. — Ah… Mucho mejor.

Parecía que iba a volver el silencio, así que Changbin lo mandó lejos.

— ¿Y tú qué ibas a decir? —Preguntó, pudiendo ver a Jisung un poco mejor cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasísima iluminación.

El chico se hundió más bajo las sábanas, de forma que tan solo se veía su cara a partir de la nariz.

— Te iba a preguntar… A ver, no te rías, que te conozco. Nada de risas. —Advirtió, sacando un dedo acusador y moviéndolo frente a él. Como no podía verle bien, acabó por darle en el rostro. — Whoops. Lo siento.

Changbin soltó un buen resoplido, como si le estuviera pidiendo a un ser superior que le diera paciencia. Era solo una exageración, pues el otro chico le gustaba así de bobo.

— Bueno, entonces qué. Prometo que no me voy a reír.

— Vale, vale. Iba a preguntar si querías, uh… mimos. —La última palabra sonó muy, muy baja, demasiado para el tono de voz habitual de Jisung. Rectificó rápidamente, pues sentía calor en las mejillas. — Sé que tú no eres mucho de abrazos, al menos conmigo, pero el frío, ya sabes. Y no doy patadas, soy bastante tranquilo, te lo aseguro. Además, así es más diver, como una acampada o algo. Pero que si no quieres no, tronco, colega, amigo, bro, totalmente no homo, en serio. Buenas noches.

Jisung se dio la vuelta, girándose de forma que le daba la espalda a Changbin, y comenzó a hacer ruidos de ronquidos y respiraciones adormiladas. El mayor se quedó patidifuso. ¿En qué acampadas había estado Jisung que se daban mimos unos a otros? La verdad es que su larga enumeración de apodos amistosos le había dejado a partes iguales confuso y divertido. ¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia? De acuerdo, Changbin debía admitir que se había puesto un poquito, poquito, poquito colorado al escuchar su proposición, pero no era para tanto. Eran amigos, tenían confianza. Sí, era cierto que no solía abrazarle, pero era por, algo así como una cuestión de orgullo.

Se deslizó en la cama hasta estar cerca del cuerpo de Jisung, y le pasó un brazo por encima. Pese a su nerviosismo anterior, el chico se aproximó a él y a su abrazo, enredando los pies con los de Changbin.

— Ah… Esto no está nada mal. —dijo el mayor, removiéndose hasta encontrar una postura cómoda.

— No, la verdad es que no. —Concordó Jisung, sonriendo.

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que ambos volvieron a revolverse.

— Esto no funciona.

— Nop.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Changbin, incorporándose un poco para mirar a Jisung. Este pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos, todo su rostro iluminándose al dar con la respuesta.

— Date la vuelta.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te des la vuelta.

— No. Soy la cucharita grande.

— Changbin.

— Que no. Que yo soy la cucharita grande. —Insistió, tozudo como él solo. No obstante, tras una pequeña pausa, se dio la vuelta. Así, Jisung pudo rodear su torso en un abrazo, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo. Changbin también lo parecía, pues al encontrar una postura relajada contra el cuerpo de su amigo se quedó quieto, respirando pacíficamente. Jisung suponía que se había quedado dormido, así que él intentó hacer lo mismo, disfrutando del olor del otro chico y del calor de las mantas. Para estar en un Ikea, era muy acogedor.

Al día siguiente, una empleada encontró a un chico de barbilla afilada con la cabeza encima del pecho de uno que tenía pintas de ardilla. Estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño, cómodos el uno con el otro. No obstante, tuvo que echarles, asegurándoles que debían dar gracias porque no iba a llamar a la policía.

Así es como tuvieron que comprar mantas en el centro comercial próximo al apartamento, regresando a este como héroes de guerra. Era una pena que nadie fuera a creer su hazaña.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, dejadme kudos o comentarios. Me ayudan un montón, gracias por leer. !


End file.
